lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Swan Song: Orchestrating the Final Moments of Lost transcript
JORGE GARCIA: This is the last day at Kualoa. JACK BENDER: So we start on them walking and then they would stop and then we'd see these guys rise up on the hill, which would be kind of heroic. laughing MATTHEW FOX: There's your trailer for the finale right there! Put some Giacchino over it. MAN: Ladies and gentlemen, we're gonna get started here. A momentous occasion. As we begin what is gonna be the final episode. We started this thing, like, six years ago. This show has absolutely a signature sound. It's become one of the characters and it's because of you guys. DAMON LINDELOF: The reason people think Lost is filmic or like a movie is, in a large part, due to the work that you guys do here on the stage. We are just tremendously grateful and honored to be the beneficiaries of your artistry. CARLTON CUSE: We imagine as we write the script how much the music is gonna shape the emotions of the final scene as it's seen by the audience. So this is where it all comes together for us. EVANGELINE LILLY: It's so much fun to see that you guys, six years later, still have as much fun doing your jobs as we were having on the island doing our job. MICHAEL GIACCHINO: There's a saying in the show, which they said the very first couple episodes, "Live together, die alone," and I feel like we have definitely lived together and we will not die alone because you guys are my family. MICHAEL GIACCHINO: Today, we have to record 88 minutes of music, which is normally what you would do for a feature film. So we have to get that all done today, which is exciting. In between, we're all talking and crying and sharing stories. I'm hoping to capture some part of today, just remember it so I don't lose sight of what it all was. JACK BENDER: Action! driving, building HURLEY: Whoa! SAWYER: Easy, Bigfoot. It's just me. Good news is Desmond got out of that well, so if we can find... JACK: Doesn't matter if we find Desmond or he does, James. We're all going to the same place anyway. SAWYER: Then what? JACK: Then it ends. JACK BENDER: And we cut. Thank you, everybody. WOMAN: That's a wrap. JACK BENDER: Thank you for a great day. Thank you, Kualoa. MICHAEL GIACCHINO: Hearing themes that are the core themes from each character, it was fun to pull them all into one episode. It was more like writing for a film than it was writing for an episode. TIM SIMONEC: That was perfect. MICHAEL GIACCHINO: We're gonna record when Jin and Sun finally understand everything, finally remember. CARLTON CUSE: Their awakening. MICHAEL GIACCHINO: Yeah. CARLTON CUSE: This is the first big, emotional...It's not the first big, emotional moment, but it's the first big, emotional sideways revelation in the finale. sentimental music SUN: Korean Did you see? CARLTON CUSE: OK, everyone, kill me. applauds MAN: Beautiful. How many crying moments are you gonna put in this? pounding music MICHAEL EMERSON: Here we go. Another physical adventure for Ben. MAN: And, action! JACK BENDER: The earth will begin to shake. Then we'll cut to Ben shaking, past Ben looking up, as trees start to fall. BEN: Hugo, get out of there...! JACK BENDER: Ben pushes him out of the way. BEN: groans hissing MAN: Cutting. laughs hooting JORGE GARCIA: I think he's trying to get on my good side. He knows someone's gonna be running things around here soon. MICHAEL GIACCHINO: For me, I think I will miss the storytelling the most, because the storytelling is what gives me my inspiration to do what I do. JACK: Desmond! music WOMAN: This is our waterfall set. This is for tonight. We'll be shooting outdoors. Part of the waterfall set's been over there and part of it's been in the jungle at Waihe'e at a stream. So it's been...sort of pieces all over Oahu and all over our lot here. But it'll all come together, as it always does. JORGE GARCIA: It's always cool to go around and see sets that have just been used and haven't been torn down yet at the studio. 'Cause they build stuff like this. It's like a theme park ride at Disneyland. MAN: And roll camera! JORGE GARCIA: That's the cork in the bottle...of the island bottle. Like that bottle thing analogy? KATE: What is happening? SAWYER: I'll tell you what's happening! Locke was right! This island's going down! MICHAEL GIACCHINO: So when you listen to the music on the show, you're literally listening to how I felt when I watched the show. KATE: Miles, is that you? MICHAEL GIACCHINO: That's a great exercise in kind of emotional exploration, in a way. I think I will miss that a lot. I'll miss being with the musicians every week, too. MAN: This is where the bald guy gets kicked off the cliff. I don't exactly know what state he's in right now, if he's John Locke or if he's the smoke monster or if he's something else. moody music chatter MAN: What Michael's music does, it provides benign positional vertigo, which gives the audience a feeling of cognitive dissonance, which is appropriate for this type of show. Know what I'm saying? MAN: Last day, Jack. JACK BENDER: Yeah, last day. WOMAN: Big day, last day. MAN: Like they say, one thing ends, another thing begins. I think this family here will be working on a lot of other things together. We've grown to become a family. It's great. It's just great. MAN: It's the last season, last show. Thank you very much. MAN: This is the lasting image...that our fans will see. This is the end. I'm gonna start getting emotional right now. piano chatter slowly building BRYAN BURK: It's sad and it's amazing. FIONULA FLANNIGAN: Darling, the very best of luck. You're so beautiful. DAMON LINDELOF: I'm so grateful and touched by everything that you guys have given to this show. JACK BENDER: That's a wrap. Let's thank Jorge Garcia! applauds, cheers WOMAN: Jorge! JACK BENDER: Terry O'Quinn. applauds, cheers JACK BENDER: Matthew Fox. applauds, cheers JACK BENDER: And Evangeline Lilly. applauds, cheers JACK BENDER: Michael Emerson! applauds, cheers JACK BENDER: Hank Ian Cusick! applauds, cheers KEN LEUNG: Whatever it means... HENRY IAN CUSICK: It's been a positive experience. KEN LEUNG: ...it feels positive. HENRY IAN CUSICK: Yeah. JOHN TERRY: I think we should all be so blessed to have that kind of closure in our lives. MICHAEL GIACCHINO: And cut. Very nice. Print. applaud sniffling MICHAEL GIACCHINO: Our very final cue for the show... MAN: Good job. MICHAEL GIACCHINO: ...Lost, the final cue of the series. That was very hard to write, and also to record. So there it is. MAN: Another season has ended on Lost. The final season. MICHAEL GIACCHINO: I'm gonna miss this. JACK BENDER: You caught me without words. MAN: Congratulations. JACK BENDER: To all of us. Aloha. MICHAEL GIACCHINO: I will always look back at this as one of the greatest things I got to do. So there it is. I'm just really happy. And sad. And everything. squeaking Category:Transcripts